


Kids from Yesterday

by laroux74



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, My OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74





	1. I'll find you when the sun goes black...

Peter had not seen Sam for a while. Once again the brother argument pushed them apart. This time it was Peter's fault. Peter missed Sam so much, he called when he heard that Sam was near his new house upstate. Peter had bought the house just over a year ago, just after the last time he and Sam had spent any time together. When they spoke he learned that Sam had also a a falling out with Dean and then the usual Winchester drama got a little more serious than usual. Sam had told Peter that he had missed him and was glad that he called. He also said that he really wanted to see him and if he had been seeing anyone. This all made Peter smile. Sam was never "seeing" anyone, it didn't fit with his "lifestyle" Dean also thought that Peter didn't fit with their lifestyle either. Dean never did understand.

He heard the car pull into the driveway. He panicked, this is what he wanted, did he meet Sam at the door, on the porch wait for him to knock. Why was he so nervous? He knew this man better than he knew anyone.

Then there was a heavy knock on the door.

Peter looks through the peep hole and sees Sam shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It comforts him a little that Sam is nervous about this too. Then it hits Peter that this is the first time they have spent anytime alone not in a hotel room or  the back of the Impala at some random rest stop.

The times in the Impala always make Peter smile. That was the final straw with Dean when he found out the things they did in his baby.  With that smile on his face Peter answers the door, Sam's back was to him. He spins around when hears the door open, Peter takes a deep breath taking in... just the Sam of it all. Sam returns Peter's smile. 

"I was thinking about the Impala" Peter says.

Sam just laughs, the head thrown back full body laugh that is very much his own. He then steps toward Peter and scoops him up like it is nothing. 

"Goddammit, I have missed you." he says as he carries the two of them back into the house. 

As the get into the entryway Sam places Peter back on his feet. As Peter begins to apologize Sam stops him. 

"Later" he says leaning forward, and running his tongue up Peter's neck to his ear.  "All I want to do right now is to fuck you senseless"

Peter grabs Sam's hand with a smile and leads him down the hallway to his bedroom. "Just what I wanted" 

 

As they enter the bedroom Sam notices how very "Peter" it is. Like a single city boy lives here, in the middle of nothing. He also noticed how sad he sounded when he called. It broke Sam down, how could he have stayed away and so angry for so long. He knew that Peter was the only person on the planet who understood everything, unedited, everything.  Before he knows it Peter is pulling Sam on top of him on the bed. So automatic.

Sam stops himself before he hits the bed, bringing himself back to his feet, Peter just looks up at him, confused.  

"It's been too long" he says "I just want to look at you"  

Peter sits up and inches forward, looking up at Sam. Sam takes his chin in his hand and runs his thumb across Peter's jawline.

"Well, I'm going to keep myself busy while you watch me" Peter's eyes never leave Sam's. He sits in front of Sam and slides his worn jeans to his ankles. Sam is still holding Peter's face, thinking how perfect it is. It's as he is thinking this that he realizes that he as began fucking this perfect face. Peter is still looking right at Sam as he runs his tongue along the base of his cock, flicking the vein the runs along the bottom. This seems to snap Sam out of the place his brain has taken him. 

 

Peter notices this far away look and goes at this full force. Lightly grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin as he brings his head up, he hear Sam wince just a little, but not pull back. It's only after the second time that Sam reaches down, but not to stop him but to stop himself. He grabs the base of his cock as hard as he can stand, then with the other hand he grabs the back of Peter's head. Pulling him off of him and upwards to kiss him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. you only hear the music when your heart begins to break

Peter falls back onto the bed. Still fully dressed. He puts his hands over his face and laughs

"What the hell is going on Sam? It's like you aren't even here."

Sam sighs and steps out of his pants before he lies next to Peter.

"A lot has happened since I saw you last, a lot of fucked up things."

Peter has kept tabs on Sam, the angels like to talk. Due to Peter being... well Peter... they sensed his connection with Sam. At first they came looking for information. They they came giving information. Angels like lots of things. But that was not a conversation for this visit. Or ever. Though I am sure one of them gave up the dirt about last summer to one of the Winchesters.

"I know Sam, I know" Peter reaches over and runs his hand down Sam's side, resting it on his hip before moving in to kiss him once more. 

Before Sam can respond Peter is pushing him onto his back and sitting on him. He runs his hands up Sam's sides lifting his shirt over his head and onto the floor. 

"Now what can I do to make you forget what is going on out there and also make up for all this time we have missed?"

With this Peter leans down and runs his tongue down Sam's chest and continues down taking his cock back into his mouth to finish what he started. Sam lets out an audible gasp when he enters Peter's hot mouth. After a few minutes of this Sam remembers what he said as he came in the door. 

Then he notices that Peter is still fully clothed. Sam sits up and Peter follow never losing a beat bobbing his head up and down on Sam's cock. No one's mouth can do the things Peter's can, Sam groans as Peter takes him all in and holds it there. Running his tongue along Sam inside his mouth rolling it back and forth which is driving Sam crazy. Before he loses it Sam pushes Peter off of him and back onto his feet. Sam now moves over to the edge of the bed and starts to undo Peter's pants, now barely holding him in. While he is dong this Peter takes off his tshirt, it was actually one Sam had brought him from one of the random places he has been. Sam noticed. 

Sam is jerking Peter off, sitting on the edge of the bed as Peter stands over him close enough that there is barely enough room to do this between them. He is sucking on the fingers on his other hand, their eyes are locked. Sam removes his fingers from his mouth wet with spit he runs them down the crack of Peter's smooth ass and soon pushes them one at a time into him. With the first finger he pushes Peter forward and takes his cock into his mouth guiding it with the rhythm of his fingers making their way in and out of him. One at a time until all four of them are in. Sam let's go when he can tell Peter is about to let go. 

He gets off the bed and stands next to Peter, leaning down to kiss him harder than he has ever done before. Peter's mouth tastes like him and the whiskey he always preferred. It's the perfect taste. Sam releases from the kiss and positions himself behind Peter. He enters Peter with such force that it takes Peter off guard and knock him over onto the bed. Once he knows that it was just surprise Sam continues to fuck Peter like he hasn't done this in months. He hasn't, unlike Peter he has had a harder time getting over their separation. He starts hard and slow and picks up going harder and faster. At the point Peter has grabbed a pillow to leverage him self and returns Sam's thrusts by slamming himself back into Sam. 

He will regret this later. 

Peter let's out a moan that is a borderline scream as he comes. With a few more motions he feels Sam pull out and come over his back with he usual quiet sigh/groan. Always so understated.

Peter falls flat on the bed as Sam cums all over it and him. Afterward landing next to Peter in the mess they have both made but don't seem to notice.

Sam looks over at Peter and kisses him on the nose

"In the morning you will have to show me all the new tricks you learned over the summer"


End file.
